1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to over the shoulder straps and more particularly to a device for retaining a strap in a desired position over the shoulder of an individual.
2. Background Information
Many individuals utilize carrying containers such as purses, backpacks, newspaper carriers, etc., which are worn over the shoulder. One of the problems that occurs with the use of such devices is that over time the shoulder strap has a tendency in many situations to slip down off of the shoulder. As a result, the container that is connected to the strap oftentimes falls to the ground. This is particularly true in the case of women's purses, which may have more narrow carrying straps than other carrying devices.
When the purse strap slips, the purse will typically fall and the contents of the purse may be lost or spilled. In addition, depending upon the length of the carrying strap, the purse may also cause problems with the individual's ability to walk or may interfere with their balance. This is in many instances bothersome to the individual carrying the purse or other similar device.
Therefore what is needed is a device that can be utilized to retain a shoulder strap in a desired position and orientation upon a person. What is also needed is a shoulder strap retaining device that can be easily added to or removed from a person's clothing without damage to the clothing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to fulfill the need of the aforementioned items. It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a means for attaching decorative or functional items to the clothing of an individual without incurring damage to the article of clothing.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.